There has been a technique of determining whether input data inputted into a terminal (e.g., a smartphone) is in a format that can be displayed on the terminal. In the known technique, when the input data is in a format that can be displayed on the terminal, the terminal displays the input data in the current format. When the input data is in a format that cannot be displayed on the terminal, the terminal transmits the input data to a server. The terminal then receives format-converted data from the server and displays the received data thereon.